


A Touch of Fever

by startwithsparks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startwithsparks/pseuds/startwithsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly after the events of 3.04, Scott gives Isaac a place to crash, and the two finally find a way to diffuse the tension that has been building between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Fever

"Of course you can stay here," Scott said, brows knitting together for a moment.

He didn't know why Isaac thought he even needed to ask, for as many times as Scott had offered him the couch, the spare bedroom, or even his own bed for a night. For years, he and Stiles had been at the point in their relationship where they could crash at the other's house whenever, announced or not, and he thought it was only right that the same invitation extended to Isaac. They were more than just friends, they were a pack now, and his door was always wide open to his pack. He briefly wondered how his mom felt about running a home for wayward werewolves, but she liked Isaac well enough that if she hadn't said anything about it yet, she probably didn't mind.

Once the look of slight confusion faded from Scott's face, he pushed himself up from his desk and smiled wide, reaching out for Isaac's bag. Scott had barely touched the strap before a boom of thunder caused Isaac to jerk away, startled. He could hear Isaac's heartbeat leap and start to race, feel the ripple of anxious tension rolling off his body. Isaac shrugged his shoulders up, recoiling in on himself a bit, and rubbed the back of his neck as he extended his bag to Scott. He took it, nudging the door shut with his foot as he went to set the bag down by his bed. He wanted to reach out and give Isaac the comfort he seemed to need, but he didn't know _how_ to do it, and he was still worried that he might do or say the wrong thing.

"Are you hungry or anything?" he offered. "I can't really cook, but I can make a mean grilled cheese?"

Isaac managed a soft laugh, "I think I should change into something dry first..." he replied, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides now that he didn't have his bag to cling to, "before I sit down and get any of your stuff wet."

"You know where it is," he nodded towards the bathroom door. "I can throw your clothes in the dryer if you want me to?"

"I'll just hang them up over the door or something," he shrugged

With a lopsided smile still plastered on his face, Scott took a step forward and tugged at Isaac's shirt, thin fabric clinging heavy to his skin. Scott let it snap back, watching it slump against Isaac's stomach with a wet sigh, and shook his head. "Go," he smiled, "before you get a chill."

"Okay," he murmured, forcing a soft smile.

Isaac slowly turned and shuffled over to his bag, digging out a dry teeshirt and a pair of shorts, then made his way quietly towards the bathroom while Scott dropped back down in his chair.

He gave the door a half-hearted nudge closed behind him, though it remained just far enough ajar that when Scott pivoted idly around in his chair, he could see through to his reflection in the mirror above the sink. A couple of times he glanced over as he swung himself back and forth, the chair squeaky softly under him, not really paying attention to anything more than the trickle of light on the carpet or the vague reflection of his movement in the mirror, until he heard the sound of wet fabric slumping on the counter. Scott tipped his head curiously, but instead of his own reflection, all he saw was the smooth outline of Isaac's back, lightly freckled pale skin, and the elegant slope of his spine. It was enough to cause him to pause, tipping his chair back until he could see himself in the mirror again around Isaac's side. Isaac saw him too, and he paused, hands on the front of his jeans as he made eye-contact with Isaac in the mirror. Scott offered him a dopey smile and started to swing around in the other direction as Isaac turned and reached for the door. But he didn't close it as Scott expected him to, instead, he pulled the door open wider and the light from the bathroom flooded into the bedroom.

Scott chewed on his lower lip while he watched Isaac's hands fall to his sides again. He stood there for a moment, just looking at Scott looking at him in their reflection before he bent to pull off his socks. For some reason, Scott couldn't take his eyes off him. He was sure it was just curiosity and confusion mixing together, but it wasn't until Isaac's hands moved to the front of his jeans again that he started to realize what was going on. It took him a moment longer to fully catch on, but by the time Isaac had his jeans down around his hips, Scott was off his chair again and quickly crossing the room in a few long strides.

Isaac hesitated as Scott came up next to him, resting his hip against the counter and his hand next to the sink. He didn't want to close in on Isaac or make any move that might be threatening or challenging. There wasn't any reason to cause that kind of tension to come between them now when all Scott really needed was to know Isaac wanted.

"You don't have to do this," he said softly, trying his hardest not to sound critical.

It hadn't exactly come out of nowhere. They had been skirting around the issue of their mutual attraction for a while, but Scott hadn't wanted to make a move because he didn't want Isaac to feel like he owed it to him - as a pack-mate, as an Alpha, or even just as some guy who'd tried to tastefully make it known that he was interested in taking their friendship to another level - or anything like that. He didn't know how much of Isaac's past experiences had seeped into his intimate relationships, but that just made him all the more determined to give Isaac as much control as he needed with this. It seemed that Isaac was giving him some kind of validation that he wanted this too, but Scott wasn't completely sure yet, and he didn't want to assume anything. He had to ask, just to make sure, before he did anything else.

Isaac's gaze flicked over to Scott's in the mirror, hesitance and uncertainty shifting in his eyes, working down the sharp line of his jaw, and into gently parted lips. Scott followed that beat of tension all the way down, soaking up the strained moment, certain that it was going to break at any time.

Finally, Isaac wet his lips. "Do you want to do it for me, then?"

Even as the words spilled from his lips, he didn't sound completely sure of them. While it seemed plain enough that he wanted it, Scott knew that the waver in Isaac's voice came from another kind of uncertainty.

They were both edging towards something they weren't completely confident with, and as much as Scott worried about Isaac's reaction, he could tell that the feeling went both ways. Not wanting to draw out the uncertainty any longer, Scott shifted his weight to his other foot and slowly moved to linger behind Isaac. He glanced up at their reflection in the mirror, locking his gaze on Isaac's for a nod of consent, and slowly dropped his head down and pressed a soft kiss to the curve of Isaac's shoulder. None of his prior experience prepared him for this, even if he'd thought it might, but telling himself that Isaac was just as nervous as he was made him feel a little bit more confident about it.

"I guess there is another way to get you warmed up..." he breathed.

Isaac snorted and dropped his head back against Scott's shoulder. "That was cheesy, even for you," he grinned.

Scott smiled back at him, tipping his head to the side to nuzzle against soft, wet curls. "Yeah," he shrugged, "but it got you to smile."

He glanced back over Isaac's shoulder into the mirror, watching as the other boy's eyes fell closed and he breathed a slow sigh. He relaxed against Scott's chest, hands coming back from where they'd been resting on the edge of the counter to rest against the side of Scott's thighs instead. He'd been trying to go slow, waiting for Isaac to dictate where this went, and how, even if it was no more than a shift, a faint tilt of his head, and a hitch of his heartbeat that told Scott he was on the right track. He smiled against the slope of Isaac's neck and nuzzled softly against his skin, smelling the rain and the barest hint of sweat on him. When he glanced up at their reflection again, Isaac's eyes were half-lidded, faintly watching him move.

Scott slowly brought his hands to Isaac's skin at last, cold and damp from the rain, almost sticky under his palms as he dragged his fingertips up Isaac's hips and around his waist. He slowly dipped his fingers down again, then flicked open the button on his jeans. It only took a little tug to get the zip open as well, then Scott's hands were sliding down Isaac's hips and pushing his jeans down around his thighs. Isaac shifted for a moment, catching the cuffs of his jeans under his heels to pull them down the rest of the way and kick them idly to the side where they rest in a wet heap with his socks. In the mirror, he could see curls of light brown hair trailing down from Isaac's navel, and the sharp juncture of hip and thigh, but everything below that was blocked from sight by the edge of the counter. Something about that - not being able to _see_ Isaac all at once - made Scott that much more excited to uncover him in other ways. He liked being able to watch Isaac like this too; to glance up into the mirror and see his most honest reactions whenever he wanted. He had to amid that he liked the position too, pressed snug against the supple flesh of Isaac's ass.

He moved slow, sliding his palms over Isaac's stomach to his chest, lingering over defined muscle lines on the way up to his body. Fingers splayed, he wrapped his arms snug around Isaac's chest and across his shoulders and pulled him tight against his own chest. Isaac answered with a content murmur, his grip on Scott's thighs tightening a little, to keep their bodies in as much contact as he could. Scott trailed his lips up Isaac's neck, nuzzling into the hair at the back of his head before he made his way down the other side. He stopped at the curve of Isaac's shoulder, only so he could reach up and tilt his head towards a kiss. Isaac responded easily, sighing softly against Scott's lips.

When Isaac tried to twist around in his arms, Scott pulled back, still smiling, and shook his head. "You think you stay like this for me," he murmured, "just for a bit longer."

"Okay," Isaac nodded, no hesitancy at all in his response. He tilted his head for another kiss, which Scott gave him happily, then turned and relaxed against Scott's chest again, content to wait and see what he was going to do.

He went back to kissing, not just because he still wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to dive straight into the whole touching another guy thing, but because Isaac's skin was soft and smooth and he still smelled like his soap and rain and the faintest hint of sweat at the back of his neck and near his arms. It made a knot twist in Scott's stomach, the same he felt when he smelled Allison's shampoo the first time, and he smiled to himself as he started making his way slowly down Isaac's spine.

He wasn't far past Isaac's shoulder blades when the other boy reached out and braced himself on the counter, causing his shoulders to roll back and his spine to dip elegantly. Scott wasn't much for art, but the way Isaac looked with his head dropped forward and his hips swung back like that was one of the most striking things he'd ever seen. He wanted to tell him, and there were a lot of things he wanted to tell Isaac, but he had no idea how to do it. Instead, he put his lips to skin again and continued on, hoping to _show_ him how taken, transfixed, he was. He stopped often enough, diverting off to one side of another to kiss the thin stripes of his ribs, tongue sweeping over the spaces between them and the gaps between his vertebrae, pausing for a moment to nip softly at the tender flesh around his waist. He didn't really notice that he'd been steadily lowering himself into a crouch until he reached out to balance himself and his hand slipped around Isaac's thigh. Scott dragged his lower lip thoughtfully between his teeth, then reached up to nudge Isaac further forward.

At first, Isaac didn't seem to know what Scott wanted him to do; he pulled back and twist around to look over his shoulder at Scott, balanced there on the pads of his feet with his head cocked coyly to one side. All Scott needed to do was wet his lips and a blush spread over Isaac's cheeks and down his neck to blossom bright pink over his chest and shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded. He was sure he wanted to try, at least. There was no way he could know if he liked something unless he tried it, and Scott was the type who was willing to dive head first - sometimes more literally than others - into something. The prospect itself enticed him as much as the soft blush on Isaac's skin and the way he seemed to squirm under Scott's gaze.

Isaac finally turned back towards the mirror, watching Scott in the reflection as he dropped down onto his elbows on the counter, back arching softly. He hesitated for a moment and then spread his legs about shoulders-width apart. Scott's gaze was intensely focused on every minute breath and twitch of muscles, giving Isaac the space he needed to get comfortable. This was new for both of them and there was bound to be some apprehension, but he wanted Isaac to trust him. The slight spread of Isaac's legs in front of him was all the more Scott needed to know that. He pushed himself up enough to press his lips to the small of Isaac's back, tongue sweeping curiously over the faint shallow just before his back curved into the fleshy muscle of backside. He trailed off to one side, teeth and tongue still scraping across the skin, trying to split his attention between this and the sounds Isaac was making - a soft stream of pants and whimpers - as he made his way inward. He swiped his tongue along the cleft beneath Isaac's ass-cheek, hearing him bite back another groan.

That was all Isaac needed to make up his mind about it, and he rocked forward onto the pads of his feet, knee bent, exposing himself enough for Scott to take the movement as permission. He pressed in again, nipping at Isaac's backside, kissing the abused spot, then trailed his tongue curiously inward. He didn't even have time to form an opinion for himself before Isaac's moan caught him off-guard and he glanced back up with a wild grin.

"Don't break my sink," he teased, peering around Isaac's thigh see the death-grip be had on the basin.

"Watch your tongue," Isaac replied, wonderfully breathless, his flush somehow seeping into the tone of his voice.

Scott nuzzled the scruff of his cheek against the back of Isaac's thigh. "Just keep breathing, tell me if you want me to stop."

"I want you to stop _talking_ ," he retorted, reaching back and tangling his fingers in Scott's hair.

He got out part of a laugh before the sound was muffled by Isaac's ass, but he wasn't bothered by it. He dove in with the same enthusiasm he showed everything else, kissing and nipping at supple flesh, then coming back to the center to tease Isaac's ass. Isaac seemed to like the feel of Scott pressing the flat of his tongue in long, indulgent licks more than he liked the playful teasing with just the tip. He groaned louder and fisted his fingers tighter in Scott's hair every time he buried his face deep against him. Every time he pulled back, Isaac pulled him right back in, rolling his hips back as he tried to get Scott deeper, more firm against him. Before long, Isaac's skin, as well as Scott's mouth and chin, was slick with spit. Just listening to Isaac moan was enough to get him worked up, but looking up to see his skin all rosy and flushed made him twitch unexpectedly, and the sudden tightness in his own jeans demanded his attention.

He shifted onto his knees, prepared to shove his free hand into his pants when Isaac glanced back over his shoulder again.

"Scott..."

He jerked his attention upwards curiously, stopping his hands midway to undoing his fly, watching as Isaac crouched down in front of him.

He slowly turning towards Scott, settling on his knees on the tile, and reached out for Scott's shirt, tugging at it, and then tugging it off over his head as Scott lifted his arms. As Isaac eased forward, Scott shifted off his knees onto his hip, then onto his back on the floor - half his body in the bathroom and the other half in the bedroom. Isaac settled over him, fingers making quick work of the button and zip of his fly, giving his jeans a soft tug to draw them down to his thighs. Scott kicked them off the rest of the way as Isaac leaned down, teasing a kiss along his jaw, his cheek, the bridge of his nose. He wondered if he was purposefully avoiding kissing him on the mouth now until their noses bumped together and Isaac's mouth was on his.

Scott reached out and wrapped his arms around Isaac's shoulders, pulling him down until their chests were pressed together, Isaac's legs awkwardly trying to find a comfortable place to fit between Scott's legs. He kissed back eagerly, hands sliding up into Isaac's hair, holding their bodies as tightly together as he could, while still trying to toe out of his socks and untangle his shorts from his foot. This wasn't exactly how he imagined things going their first time together, but something about it felt so inherently perfect for them. It was unexpected, it was awkward and messy and weirdly rushed, but now that he was in the middle of it, Scott couldn't imagine it any other way.

He reluctantly loosened his hold when Isaac pulled back, reminding himself not to hold the other boy too tight or restrict him too much, a part of his mind always conscious of that thin line between excitement and anxiety.

"Can I-" he breathed.

Scott shrugged, "Anything you want."

A beat of uncertainty passed before Isaac pushed himself up, kneeling with one of Scott's thighs between his legs, and dragged a hand through his hair. He looked awkwardly at Scott, slowly shifting off to the side as if he were unsure what to do with his own body. He propped himself up on his elbows, head canted softly to the side as Isaac tried to sort through what he wanted, and how to ask for it. He could smell the hint of _want_ lingering in the air between them, but it mixed with apprehension and embarrassment, enough that Scott had a pretty good idea what was going through Isaac's head or at least the general direction his thoughts were heading down.

He pushed himself up with one hand and reached out for Isaac with the other, coaxing him close again. "It's okay," he murmured against Isaac's mouth, punctuating the promise in another soft kiss. "Anything you want is okay."

Isaac nuzzled against his cheek and sighed, tension slipping back into his shoulders again. Scott rubbed his hand up and down his back and trailed kisses along his cheekbone.

"Ask," he breathed.

He felt Isaac's heart leap and heat bloom on his cheeks again. "Can I do it to you?" he asked.

Scott smirked, "Yeah."

"At the same time?"

His smirk widened and he bumped his nose against Isaac's cheek. "I think that could be arranged. But you're going to have to turn around first."

He seemed more relaxed when he pulled away that time, resting back on his knees while he waited for Scott to lie back again. They might have been better off doing this in bed, or at least on the carpet, but he had a fuzzy bath mat under him and plenty of room to stretch his lanky limbs, he didn't need to ruin the amazing tension between them by relocating to the other room. The only thing they had left to contest with was the awkward ambling of limbs into place, but that was over in a moment. Scott settled his hands on Isaac's hips, guiding him over until his knees were around Scott's waist, his back towards him. Scott eased him back until Isaac was nearly sitting on his chest, just far enough forward that when Scott leaned in his mouth and tongue were on Isaac's ass again.

He didn't need Isaac to reciprocate to enjoy himself, but the tentative trail of lips along the inside of his thigh was definitely not something he had any complaints about. He drew his knees up, nudging at Isaac's shoulders, which only pushed him back, closer to Scott's mouth. While he hadn't been angling for the shift in position, he took advantage of it, all the same, sliding the tip of his tongue inside Isaac's hole. The moan he felt against his inner thigh made him groan in response, warm breath brushing against his cock and further back. He pulled back and nipped at the back of Isaac's thigh, trailing up the curve of his backside while Isaac curiously lowered himself down. He trailed his tongue lightly along the inside of Scott's thigh, his cock pressing against Isaac's smooth cheek. But instead of moving further back, he tipped his head to the side and pressed a soft, open-mouth kiss to the side of his shaft.

Scott's hips stuttered upwards and buried his face against Isaac's thigh, dropping his legs further apart to give him room to move. Isaac's tongue continued to trail across firm flesh, steadily making his way towards the tip. He finally wrapped his lips around the tip, swiping at the slick skin, curiously sucking already over-sensitized flesh. A jolt of heat slipped into Scott's gut and up his spine as Isaac's mouth moved steadily lower, and he found himself unable to do much more than moan softly against the other boy's thigh. It took him a moment to push the fog of excitement away enough that he could push Isaac's hips upward and slide further underneath him to take Isaac into his mouth as well.

He could admit that he'd been avoiding making that kind of contact before now, but he wanted Isaac to feel just as good as he did. More importantly, he didn't want Isaac to ever _lack_ for anything that he was giving Scott in return. The surge of confidence he felt from having Isaac so enthusiastically moving around him was all he needed to break down that mental barrier that had kept him from reciprocating in exactly the same way.

Things escalated quickly from there. Neither one of them expected to last long in the first place, but there had been so much build-up and tension, so much constant contact from the moment Scott stepped into the bathroom, that all it took was a few hasty moments before they found themselves fighting to hold on for just one more moment. Isaac managed a breath of warning before he came, enough time for Scott to pull back, come streaking across his chin and chest, dripping into the shallow pools of his collarbones. He let his head fall back, thigh flexing and hips moving steadily as he slipped deeper into Isaac's mouth. While he moaned out Isaac's name in plenty of time for him to draw back, he only slipped further down to take Scott more fully into his mouth. He didn't have time to think about it, his head thumped back against the floor again and his hips jerked, spilling into Isaac's mouth.

As he exhaled and his body relaxed against the floor, Isaac carefully peeled away, shifting to the side and drawing his legs inward, careful that he didn't kick Scott. While Scott lay there, breathing heavily, Isaac drew onto his knees again and hovered over him, lowering himself to sweep his tongue across Scott's collarbone and chin, cleaning up the mess he'd made.

Scott groaned and tangled his fingers in Isaac's hair, "So I guess this means I don't have to make the bed in the guest room, then?"

Isaac snorted and curled up against Scott's side, "Will your mom freak out?"

"I don't think so," he shrugged. "I mean, I think if she didn't know about the pack, she'd have some questions about it, but she really understands things in a way I never expected her to. She's been... really amazing about the whole thing, actually."

"You're lucky," Isaac murmured.

Scott wrapped his arm around Isaac's shoulders and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I am now," he said softly. He didn't want to get into all that, the issues with his dad, and Isaac didn't need to have all that piled on him anyhow. Scott understood the meaning behind his words, though, and it made him hug Isaac even closer. "You're here now, though..." he added. "You can be lucky too. It's got to be better than living with Derek, anyway."

Isaac shook his head, "I don't want to-"

"You're not," he said. "You're not a bother, you're not any trouble. You're my pack-mate, and I want you here." Scott rolled over onto his side, making sure he didn't pin Isaac underneath him and leaned down into another firm kiss. "I want you," he repeated. "Here. With me. Not with Derek or anyone else."

Isaac stared at him, hands holding tight to his shoulders, for a long moment. He finally nodded, albeit a little weakly, then pulled Scott down for another kiss.


End file.
